


あべさく情侶小日常①

by hksnowmannn



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Snow Man (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hksnowmannn/pseuds/hksnowmannn
Summary: 超短篇超日常純粹自己腦洞自己滿足あべさく情侶設定 微OOC小清新路線 後續邀請大家一起腦補(?)我真的開不了車啊哈哈哈哈
Relationships: Abe Ryouhei/Sakuma Daisuke
Kudos: 5





	あべさく情侶小日常①

**Author's Note:**

> 超短篇超日常  
> 純粹自己腦洞自己滿足  
> あべさく情侶設定 微OOC  
> 小清新路線 後續邀請大家一起腦補(?)  
> 我真的開不了車啊哈哈哈哈

自從それスノ播出後，阿部亮平和佐久間大介約定了每個星期五晚上都會到阿部的公寓一起看，佐久間也會順便過夜。  
這個星期五也如是。看完後，阿部一如既往地點開twitter，刷著大家對這期的反應。作為偶像，他想知道粉絲們對自己和雪人的想法，然後再去改進自己。而佐久間則坐在沙發的另一側，重看著漫畫《龍與虎》。

網民A「啊啊啊我在今天的それスノ聽到了佐久間小聲問阿部ちゃん今天有沒有帶錢！！！」  
網民B「我也是我也是 あべさく最高！！」  
網民C「欸——在哪裏啊我怎麼沒有聽到」  
網民A「大約在21:15吧 超小聲的啦 應該真的是日常對話吧～」  
網民D「あべさく真的太有cp感太可愛了」

阿部看到這些留言後皺了皺眉：「佐久間——」佐久間仍然盯著手上的漫畫，低著頭、漫不經心地回應說：「嗯，怎麼了？」  
「都叫你在拍攝時不要說這些。不能被別人發現我們是真的情侶啦...」  
佐久間放下漫畫，一下子把頭靠著阿部，握著阿部拿著手機的手，把手機轉向自己。  
男朋友的香氣一下子撲鼻而來，阿部的心跳漏了一拍。  
「佐久間真香啊...」阿部心想。  
「噢，原來收到音的啊。」

佐久間回想起那天的對話內容：  
「阿部ちゃん，你有帶錢嗎」  
「有啊」「真的？」「嗯，真的」  
「耶！我們拍攝結束後去吃壽司吧！」  
「又吃？等我再在quiz番組贏...」  
「拜託啦～～～我好想吃哦...」

佐久間想到這裏，下意識揉了揉小男友的頭，露出燦爛的微笑，「不用擔心啦，我們兩個都有在營業其他cp，不會有人發現的。最近めめあべ不就挺受歡迎的嗎？いわさく也是哦，嘻嘻」  
「是有在營業...但...」  
「就說不用擔心了，傻瓜。」佐久間像小狗一樣用鼻尖蹭了蹭阿部的臉，親了他的臉頰。  
「就算有人知道了，就由他們知道吧～我要讓全世界都知道阿部亮平是我的男朋友！」  
佐久間說著，看著阿部的嘴唇作勢要吻下去。  
「別鬧啦。」阿部一臉正經地推開了他，嘆氣說：  
「唉，只有在這種時候真的很想做普通人。」  
「我也是！好想和阿部ちゃん手牽手去遊樂園玩！」  
「我才不要。」「為—甚—麼—」  
「哼 你一定會騙我上過山車啊」阿部鼓起了臉頰，不滿地說。  
「不騙你了不騙你了」  
佐久間看著生氣的阿部，不自覺地笑了。  
「果然阿部ちゃん很可愛啊。」說畢，他又忍不住摸了摸阿部的頭。  
阿部其實根本沒有生氣，現在更加忍不住臉上的笑意「你真是口甜舌滑啊。」  
「我對你不口甜舌滑，我可以對誰口甜舌滑呢。」佐久間握起了阿部的手，放在暗黃的燈光下仔細端詳著，玩弄著他纖細的手指，又親了親他的手背，看著他的眼睛說：「我只有你一個男朋友啊。」  
阿部頓時漲紅了臉，耳朵也變得通紅，匆匆避開了佐久間的視線「我、我明天早上有拍攝，要睡啦。」他抽起佐久間握著的手，站起來走去睡房。  
佐久間尾隨著，跟著他進了睡房，跳上了床。  
「啊——是阿部亮平的氣味啊——」  
「你好變態。」阿部說。  
明明他自己也會偷偷地記住佐久間的氣味。  
兩人蓋了被，佐久間挨近阿部，用手臂撐起身子，撫摸著阿部的臉頰。  
「おやすみ」他輕吻了阿部的額頭。  
「おやすみ」阿部報以幸福的笑容。  
「今晚可以...嗎」佐久間眨著大眼睛，試探地問。  
「想也別想。關燈吧」  
佐久間乖乖地把燈關了，再回到被窩抱著他的小男友。  
「不要毛手毛腳哦...。」  
𝐄𝐍𝐃


End file.
